


Rekindling

by Ronslady23



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Group Sex, Implied Past BDSM Abuse, Multi, Oral Sex, Rekindling relationships, Sex in Exchange for Services
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronslady23/pseuds/Ronslady23
Summary: It's been 10 long years after a terrible break up and you finally get the chance to rekindle what you once had. Will the sins of past keep you apart, or will it help you grow.aka, this story is honestly just trash and smut.





	Rekindling

**Author's Note:**

> I was experimenting with writing in the second person. I really liked how the story was developing, but then I got bored and ended it in the most smutty way as possible. Lol, hope you enjoy. 
> 
> I wrote this on my phone. I tried to look for all the mistakes, but if you see any, please let me know so I can correct them. Thanks.

You haven't physically seen her or actually heard her voice in almost 10 years, but the moment she comes up to your car, lugging that huge suitcase behind her, and giving you a big goofy grin with that gapped-tooth smile if hers, your heart begins to ache.

Damn, how could 10 long years have gone by without you waking up every morning with her by your side. 10 years of not hearing her laugh at her own corny jokes, or trying to rationalize things with her ass-backwards logic. 10 years of missed kisses, and hugs, and reassurances that you are the king of her world. And for a second the “what-could-have-beens" becomes so loud and oppressive in your mind that it threatens to sweep you away in an undertow of anger and sadness. 

But you hold steady, you let the turbulent moment pass, and return her smile with one of your own. We're starting over, you say to yourself as you load her suitcase in the trunk. When you get back in the driver's seat and rev up the engine, she leans over and gives you a sweet kiss on the lips and holds one of your hands. 

“Ready to make new memories,” you say to her. She just nods her head and leans on your shoulder as you back the car out of the driveway, an dart towards the highway and out of the city.

Right away the two of you fall right back into step. Debating the merits of religion and morality. Analyzing motifs and connecting themes in films and books. And just talking about all the kinky shit that gets your collective rocks off. But you know her, and you know she's bound to bring up the past so you brace yourself for it. And it comes. It comes full force like a destructive hurricane that doubles back after gaining strength from the ocean. But you weather it. You both weather it. And after all the hurt feelings, and tears, and snot, you finally feel that the two of you are overcoming the pain from the past. The future never looked more brighter. 

So in your healing talks you ask her, “Was there anything you enjoyed doing when we were first together?”

She blushes (though you don’t know how she managed to do that), and says, “Well, I did like the idea of being with those other guys, I just hated that you weren’t there with me.” 

“I’m sorry about that. And I’m sorry I was too immature to see that you wasn’t into it.” You say genuinely apologetic. 

“So, would you be ok with being with other guys if I stayed there and watched you.” 

“Well I hope you know it's not just about you watching me. I need you there so I can feel protected by you.” She says looking down and fiddling with her hands. 

“Look, I will always protect you in those situations. I will never let anyone hurt you. I promise.” You say as you still her hands and bring one up to your mouth so you can place a soft kiss on it. 

“Ok, if the situation arose and you had a chance to be with me and some other guys, would you be comfortable with that?” You ask, and before she can give her answer the car gives a terrible jolt and starts to shake uncontrollably. 

You manage to wrestle it to the shoulder of the highway, and stop it. After asking her if she was ok, you get out of the car knowing what happened. You got a damn flat tire, stuck out in the middle of nowhere, with shitty cell phone reception. Fuck, you say aloud because you know your jack is messed up and your spare probably has a hole in it. 

You come over to her side of the window and tap on the glass and say, “Sorry darling, looks like we have to hike to find some help.” 

After walking a mile or two down the road, you hear the rumble of a truck slowing down behind you. When it stops near you a guy probably a few years younger than you rolls down the window and says, “Y'all need some help,” in a thick southern accent. 

You explain your plight and he offers to take you to his friends mechanic shop a few miles away. You open the truck door and let her get in first, and as she is crossing the seat you notice the guy give her a quick eye. You file that information away to think about later.

He takes you to the nothing little town where the only building in sight is a dilapidated truck stop that seems to have a mechanic area and a bar inside. The three of you get out, and the both of you follow the guy inside.  
As you walk in you notice an older guy tending bar and two other men perched up on bar stools having a conversation with him.

You are introduced to the mechanic but he wants to charge you an exuberant price for fixing your car, but you are stuck dealing with him because he's the only mechanic within a hundred miles. As you argue with him, you notice the fleeting hungry glances he keeps giving your woman. Suddenly a clever idea comes to your mind. You ask them to excuse you as you take her outside. 

You tell her about the situation and you tell her about how he was eyeing her. 

You take a deep breath and say, ‘I hate to ask this of you but, maybe if you offer him a little fun, he'll bring down the price.” You hold your breath waiting to see her reaction and surprisingly she says ok. 

So you reenter the bar and speak to the guy. You say in a smooth low tone “I’ve noticed how you’ve been looking at my lady. She is willing to let you have a little taste, if you bring down your high ass price.”

“Is that so?” the guy says loudly with a grin. “If your woman here is willing to blow all of us, I’ll do it for free. Hell, I’ll even throw in a free tank of gas.”

You look at her to see if she's down and immediately she drops to her knees and takes off her blouse and bra. Letting her huge tits hang free. The four men in the bat let out a collective moan as they all move over toward her in unison. 

For a fleeting moment you get the urge to leave, but you remember your promise to her and stay. Hell you even whip out your own cock because the situation suddenly makes you hard as hell. This is the first time you've seen her take on so many guys at once and you are eager to see how she will do. 

One by one she takes them on, and none of them can last more than a few minutes in her mouth. She takes her time to lick and slurp on their spongy cockheads, then she swallows them while in one gulp. You are mesmerized by the bobbing of her head and the hollowing of her cheeks as she sucks their cocks and let’s them cum on her full tits. She's a real pro, and you’ve missed her mouth desperately.

And though you may have gone 10 years without feeling her talented tongue in you, you know the two of you will be spending the rest of your lives catching up.  
With four cocks down and only yours left, you run your cockhead against her filthy cum stained full lips, and you gently press it inside. You let out a deep moan because the is the first sexual activity you’ve had in years. Gods the soft velvety wetness of her tongue feels so damn good. As she ducks, you start to remember all the little things you love about her blowing you. 

The feel of her tongue as she swivels all over your dick, the way she could never swallow your impressive length while, and the accidental scrap of her gapped teeth on you shaft. But the thing that finally pushes you over the edge and has you spilling down her throat is her eyes. Her sexy eyes that looks up at you with so much love and admiration that it almost hurts to see. And it was in that moment that you realized the you finally had your bitch back.


End file.
